Prince of Hoenn
by MissAdventurer
Summary: Now 10-years-old, Max Maple, younger brother of May Maple, the Pricess of Hoenn herself, is heading off on his own journey across the Hoenn Region. Along with his starter, Mudkip, and his friend Tori Lund of LaRousse City and his starters, Plusle and Minun, they'll face all the Hoenn Region has to offer in hopes of winning the Ever Grande Conference and proving themselves to all.
1. Chapter 1: A Kipping Start

**Hey, there, this my first time posting on the Pokemon fandom. The reason behind this story is Max has always been a favorite character of mine, and I've always wondered what his journey would be like. And so, unable to find a good enough story to quarrel my needs to know his story, I wrote my own story about him. I hope you like it. Please review. And now...**

* * *

Prince of Hoenn  
Chapter One: A Kipping Start

"Mom, I don't see why you're so worried," said recent turn ten years old, Max Maple, as he zipped up his backpack. It was early morning in Pedalburg city, and Max, like at kids when they turn ten, was preparing to leave home and go on a Pokémon journey. "You weren't this bad about May leaving."

"That's because I had a 7 soon-to-be trainer still at home. Only the time for him to leave came sooner than I hoped," replied his mother, Caroline, with a sigh. His older sister, May Maple, had left three years ago, with Max traveling with her though Hoenn, their home region, until she left to challenge Johto and then Kanto, and now Sinnoh as a Pokémon Coordinator.

"Mom, I'll be back tomorrow to stay one last night before I leave," Max reassured her, "I'm just going to bike to Littleroot Town on bike, spend the night in Oakdale, and come back here tomorrow, drop of my bike, and leave the next day. So this isn't our final goodbye. Plus I'm going to call often."

"I suppose that's a little better," Caroline said with a sad smile, "Just make sure you call tonight as soon as you check in for the night at the Pokémon center in Oakdale."

"Don't worry, mom, I will," and with that the young, new trainer placed his pack on his back and left his room, his mom closing the door behind him.

He stepped into the bathroom to do his hair. It had grown a little longer in the back in last couple of years to the point it was just above the neck, with his side hair going back behind his ears and joining the hair on the back of his head. His bangs were still worn in the same fashion, with them in front of his forehead and a bit to both sides. After finish his hair, he took a step back and examined his clothing: a solid dark green shirt cargo jeans, black and white running shoes, and hand gloves, the palm being dark green and the figures and wrist being black. He still wore glasses, though now they were a metal-wire style of frame. Nodding in approval, he headed down stairs.

His father, Norman, sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper. Norman was the leader of the Pedalburg Gym, and specialized in normal type Pokémon. "Well, look at you, Max, already heading off on a journey of your own. Seems like just yesterday you were asking to follow May around Hoenn on her journey. Now you're ready to do it yourself," he said with pride in his voice.

He stood and walked over so he was standing in front of Max, "When you get the required number of badges to do so, just know I'm ready for a gym battle anytime."

"Definitely, you'll be my first stop as soon as I'm ready, and I'll going to win it," Max stated with determination.

"That's what I wanted to hear, Max. Now get going, you don't want to be late to meet with Professor Birch," Normal pointed towards the door, ruffled Max's hair, and then walked behind Max to the door.

Max went to his bike that was leaning up against the house, and got on. He gave one final shout and waved goodbye, and began towards Oakdale, and then to Littleroot Town.

* * *

Max had reach Oakdale just after noon, and was reached Littleroot Town by mid-afternoon. "Alright, now just to find Professor Birch's lab, not like that will be hard."

Littleroot was a small town with only several residences and shops. The most famous of the residences was Professor Birch, a Pokémon researcher who gave out starter Pokémon to beginning trainers. His lab was the largest building in town, so it wasn't hard to find for anyone. This was a good thing, as most new trainers usually have trouble finding labs.

Max pulled up to the lab, leaving his bike near the side of the building, and knocked on the door. A lab intern answered, "Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes," Max replied, "I'm here for Professor Birch. I'm supposed to be getting my starter Pokémon today."

The intern signed, "Oh, not again. You see the Professor isn't here right now. He's out of Route 101 doing research. You're welcome to come in and wait, or if you prefer, you may go out and search for him, and if you don't find him, return here to wait."

"Oh, okay," Max thought for a second then decided on, "I think I'll go out and look for him. If I don't, I'll just come back." Max then briskly walked to his bike, hopped on, and left in search of the professor.

* * *

"Professor! Professor! Professor Birch, are you here?!" called Max repeatedly. He had been searching for the professor for only fifteen minutes, but to a ten year old wanting his starter, it felt a lot longer. And just as he was about to call out again, he got his reply.

"Help! Over here! Please! I could really use soon assistance! H-help!"

Max raced over towards the voice, and after several minutes, found who he was looking for. Standing on a lower branch of a sturdy tree was P Professor Birch. A broad man with brown hair, a beard, and wore a dark shirt. Khaki shorts, running shoes, a white lab coat. Below him, clawing at the trunk of the tree was several zigzagoons.

"Hey, Professor Birch, are you okay?" Max yelled at him.

Birch turned to look in his direction, "Oh, hello, Max, I'm doing fine at the moment. I'm seemed to have gotten myself a bit of a predicament, though." He gave a nervous smile and places a hand on the back of his neck. "I could use your help. You came for you Pokémon, right?"

"Yeah, but what's that got to do with anything?" Max asked.

"Now's the perfect time to choose your Pokémon," said Birch, "See my bag over there?" He pointed to a tree a few yards from Max. Lying on the ground at the base of the tree was a brown messenger bag. Max set his bike on the ground, walked over to the bag and opened it. Inside were three stranded Pokeball. All three had a sticker on the front of it. The first had a small red and orange flame, the second had a small green leaf, the third had a blue rain drop.

"The Pokeball with the flame is Torchic, a fire type. The Pokeball with the leaf is Treecko, a grass type. The one with the rain drop is Mudkip, a water type," told Birch, "Chose your Pokémon."

"Right," Max reach down and pick up the Pokeball containing the one he wants for his partner, and, throwing the ball, called out, "Mudkip! I chose you!"

A light flashed, and a moment later, several feet in front of him, sat a

a small, blue, Pokémon with a large head, wide mouth, black, beady eyes and orange, star-shaped external gills on its cheeks, as well as a fin on the top of its head, a light-blue tail fin, and has a light-blue underside.

"Mudkip!" It yelled in high pitched voice. He looked at the zigzagoons clawing at the tree, looked up and spotted Birch stranded in said tree. He turned back towards Max, with a questioning look, and waited for a command.

"All right Mudkip, use... growl!" order Max, as he pointed at the Zigzagoons attacking the tree.

"Mudkip!" The Mud Fish yelled, and ran up to the Zigzagoons, gaining the attention of the Zigzagoons. Mudkip then promptly growled, all began to back away, except one that ran.

"Use growl once more," he yelled. A moment later, Mudkip growled at the Zigzagoons, and another ran, and the remaining three were weakened. Now he had all of theirs' attention.

"Good, now use tackle!" Mudkip took off and rammed into the first Zigzagoon, knocking it down, and then proceeded to do the same to the second and third. The second was knocked out and took off running as soon as it could. "Repeat tackle on them until they leave, Mudkip!" It only took one more tackle to get the third to leave, and two more, with Mudkip taking a bite attack as well, to get them to leave.

When the last of the Zigzagoons fled, Professor Birch climbed down from his tree. "Well, Max, that was some battling. Thanks for your help. And you too, Mudkip."

"It was nothing, Professor, glad to help," said Max modestly, grinning.

"Mudkip!" The small Pokémon called happily.

"Now come on, let's head back to my lab and finished what needs to be," said Birch, and with that the three headed back. Max picked up his bike and pushed it along beside him as they walked back.

* * *

"So Mudkip is your choice, correct?"

"Yes sir, I want Mudkip," answered the new trainer, now holding Mudkip in his arms against his chest.

"Alright then, you're all set," said Professor Birch turning from him computer he was typing on. He stood up, picking up several things. "Here's your Pokedex," he handed Max a curved rectangular device with a tilted silver Pokeball with a light blue dot in the middle of the left side of it, "and here's your Pokeballs, Mudkip's included along with five empty for future catches," he handed Max several small balls with the top half red, the bottom white, and a white dot in the center. "And here your badge case," handing him a silver rectangular case. "Now I believe that's it."

"Thanks so much, Professor Birch," said Max gleefully. Mudkip also gave a happy shout of his own.

"You're very welcome, Max. I look forward to seeing what you're capable of," Birch replied with a laugh. "Now, it's getting late, you're not going to try to be get back to Pedalburg tonight, are you?"

"No, I'm going to spend the night at Oakdale," answered Max.

"Well, then I guess you'll need to be off then if you want to get there before dark."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," said Max as he stuffed his Pokeballs in one pocket and his Pokedex in his other, and placed Mudkip's Pokeball on his belt.

Birch walked towards the door with Max following behind. He opened the door and stepped out, holding the door for Max. Max set his bike up, places Mudkip in the basket on the front of his bike, and got on.

"I guess this is goodbye for now, Professor Birch," said Max as he finished getting ready to leave.

"That it is, be sure to call me anytime, Max," said Birch nodding his head.

Max gave a small grin, "Goodbye then. I'll call you after I get my first badge. See you soon," And with that, the young trainer bike away with his Mudkip yelling back a goodbye as well.

Birch yelled back, "Goodbye for now, take care. I'm expecting great things from you Max," He waved until the boy was out of sight, and then said, barely above murmur, "very great things."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it. Please review. Also, if you any ideas for the story, it would be welcomed, I still need ideas for a villain or villains. Also, I plan to bring in Tori Lund, the main character from LaRouss City in the Pokemon Movie, "Destiny Deoxys". So, I think that it's it. Please review, and I'll see you soon.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Cheery Start

**Hey, I'm back. I'm a little surprised on how fast I got this typed and posted as quickly as I did. I must warn you: later chapters might now get posted as quick. This chapter is the intro for Tori Lund, and the second main character of this story. Please review.**

* * *

Prince of Hoenn  
Chapter Two: A Cheery Start

"Welcome to the LaRousse Battle Tower!" shouted the announcer from his perch above the battle arena. "On the red side, we have Slider Climb of Lilycove City! And on the blue side we have Tori Lund of LaRousse City! Gentlemen, this will be a one-on-one double battle. Both of you will use only two Pokémon, both on the field together. No substitutions may be made. Whichever one of you knocks out both of your opponent's Pokémon first and still has at least one of your own left wins, while the other has lost. Now, chose your Pokémon. Red side you lost the coin toss, so you call out first."

On the right side of the field was a boy, Slider, in the standard trainer outfit with a bandana around his neck, called out, while throwing two Pokeballs in two the air, "Swellow, Nuzleaf, come out!" Appearing in the middle of his side of the field, side by side, was a large dark blue bird with red markings and a small brown colored Pokémon with a light brown mask over his eyes and long nose with what looked like light brown, nut shell-like pads on his knees and upper legs.

"Now, Blue Side, call out your Pokémon!"

On the left side stood a younger trainer with silver hair, looking about eleven, named Tori Lund. He wore a light blue hoodie T-shirt with a black sketch Pokeball design on the left shoulder, long-legged white shorts, light blue and white running shoes, and light blue fingerless gloves. On his either of his shoulders sat one of two small mice Pokémon, one had red coloring with the plus sign and the other had blue coloring with the minus sign. "Plusle, Minun, get ready, you two." And with that one command, the two Pokémon abandoned their spots on their trainer's shoulder and headed for their positions on the field.

"Both sides appear to be ready, BEGIN!"

"Plusle, Minun, use charm," called out Tori calmly. Plusle and Minun then looked at their opponents and gave the cutest looks anyone had ever seen at them. Nuzleaf and Swellow's attack power dropped considerably from the sight of them.

"Nuzleaf, torment on Minun! Swellow, use Wing Attack on Plusle!" Nuzleaf began to vex and irritate Minun, disabling the use of his charm. Swellow took to the air and flew quickly, wings glowing, towards Plusle.

"Plusle, Dodge it now!" Plusle leaped to the side, dodging the initial attack, but was hit when Swellow came back around.

"Yeah! Good, Swellow, now use wing attack on Minun! Nuzleaf use Faint Attack on Plusle!" Swellow repeated the use of Wing Attack, this time aiming for Minun instead. Minun stood still watching the bird grow closer, than at the last second, dropped to the ground.

"Minun, when Swellow comes back around, hop on his back and use Spark." Then, just as instructed, Minun took a small running start, and right when Swellow dived to hit him, leaped in to the air and caught hold on the feathers on his back and held on. As Minun began to gather electricity, Swellow was doing everything it could to shake of Minun off. Then, with all the electricity he could gather quickly, used Spark. The electricity rippled throughout Swellow's body. When out of electricity for that attack, Minun hopped off and landed safely on the ground, as Swellow hit the ground.

Meanwhile, Nuzleaf took off at Plusle at unseen speed, then stopping just short of Plusle, gave the electric mouse a strong sucker punch, and then retreated in similar speed. Plusle was knocked back a considerably distance from where he once stood.

"Plusle, Minun, both of you use Swift on Nuzleaf!" Plusle, getting to his feet, and Minun getting down, both shot small, flying stars at the Wily Pokémon. Nuzleaf was knocked back in surprise. By now Swellow was getting back up for the fight.

"Plusle, Minun, use Spark on Swellow!"

"Oh no, you don't! Swellow use double team!" Swellow immediately spread its wings, and copies of the bird surrounded the two electric mice in a circle. "Now try to find him!"

Tori was slightly taken back, but remained calm, "Both of you, use Swift on all of the copies until you find the real one, then use spark on it!" Both of the Pokémon again used Swift, this time aiming around them to hit as many Swellows as they could. Plusle was the one who found the real one first, it was the one third to his right from what it originally stood. Once realizing this, Plusle quickly gathered electricity and released a strong shock of electric energy at the bird. Swellow cried out in pain, causing Minun to take notice and use spark as well.

"Swellow!" cried Slider as the Swallow Pokémon dropped to the ground, wings spread, face down, and swirls in the eyes.

"Swellow is unable to Battle!" Called out the referee.

Slider pointed a Pokeball at Swellow and called, "Return!" A red light shot out and engulfed the bird, and returned to the ball in its trainer's hand. Slider shrunk the ball down and placed it on his belt. "Alright, it's not over yet! Nuzleaf, use Razor Wind!" Nuzleaf began to prepare for the attack.

"Plusle, use Electron Ball! Minun, use Swift!" While Plusle began charging electricity for the attack, Minun quickly began to use Swift on Nuzleaf, only to have Razor Wind being activated and used to destroy the attack. Minun was pushed back by the force of the Razor Wind. "Plusle, Now!" Plusle launched a charged electric ball at the grass type, only causing minor damage, but it was starting to ware down on it.

"Alright, Nuzleaf, use Faint Attack on Minun!" Nuzleaf ran in a blur of speed, stopped in from of Minun, and gave the electric type a hard punch, knocking it across the floor, and then retreated. Minun began to stand up, but slowly, showing it was weak and couldn't go much longer. Plusle also needed the battle to end soon.

Across the field, Nuzleaf was too showing signs of exhaustion. The battle would be over soon, both trainers knew it."

"Plusle, use Swift! Minun, you too, if you can!" Both Pokémon got down on all for, and, as quick as they could, with as much power as they could muster, use their attack.

"Nuzleaf, get out of there!" But it was too late, the attack hit directly from the both of them. Nuzleaf was knocked back several feet. The Wily Pokémon tried to stand, but after several tense moments, the Pokémon collapsed to the ground.

"Nuzleaf is unable! Tori of LaRousse City is the victor!"

"Yeah!" Yelled Tori in excitement, with a small jump, throwing his fist in the air. Plusle and Minun ran back to the trainer as quick as they could. Tori pet them both on the head, "Great job out there, both of you. I couldn't have asked for anything better!" And with that, Tori lifted both of them up, and allowed them to climb back onto his shoulders. Both of them rubbed their cheeks against him in happiness. After a moment in celebration, Tori walked out into the middle of the field.

Across the field, Slider had returned Nuzleaf to his Pokeball and, after praising both his Pokémon in the Pokeballs, walked out and met Tori in the middle of the field, where both boys shook hands.

"Your Plusle and Minun are something else; I never would have thought they'd be that strong. You did a great job raising them," said Slider in admiration. He may have lost, but he knew great training when he saw it.

"Thanks, your Nuzleaf and Swellow were very impressive. I was sure I was done for near the end there. Your Swellow must be very well trained to stand up to electric attacks like that, and you Nuzleaf sure has an impressive move set," said Tori, with a grin, but didn't want to seem arrogant.

"Thanks, we'll have to meet up again and battle another time. And next time, I'll win," relied Slider with a smirk.

"Definitely, but I wouldn't be so sure about winning," answered Tori with a smirk of his own. And with that, the boys bid each other goodbye, and left the arena though they respective elevators on their sides of the field, both giving one last wave, as the doors closed.

* * *

Running through the curved halls, down the escalators, and past many hurrying and not-so-in-a-hurry people, Tori came to the large Pokémon Center on the First Floor of the Tower. The Pokémon Center was located here so trainers from outside the building had fast, easy access to help. They did have a quicker way there for those in the Tower, but it was usually used only for when Pokémon need treatment quickly. There was also a second, smaller center on the other side of the island.

"Hello, Nurse Joy," greeted Tori as a walked up to the uncrowded counter to one of the Center's nurses, "I just got through with a battle, could you please check over Plusle and Minun for me?" Said Pokémon then climbed down from their trainer's shoulders and sat down in front of the nurse.

"Sure thing, Tori," answered Nurse Joy with a smile, "it will take just a minute." With that, she gently picked up the two and carried them into the back for a checkup and treatment. It only took several minutes to complete, and during which time Tori had watched the next battle on the TV screen not too far away. This time it was a ponyta and raticate verses a Poliwhirl and Golbat. The tower was doing One-on-One Double Battles all day.

"Alright, these two are as good as new, Tori," said the nurse as she returned, placing the Pokémon on the counter, who immediately returned to their specific spots on his shoulders.

"Thanks so much, Nurse Joy," said Tori with a nod, "I need to get going. I'm heading for Rustboro with my dad and Yuko in not too long."

"Oh, do you plan to challenge the gym there?" inquired the nurse; she has been asking when he's going to start his journey soon after he became a regular at the Battle Tower. She had watched many of his battles on TV and thought he'd be good at league battles, along with many others.

"Yeah, and if I win, I'm heading out to get all the badges," said Tori, with Plusle and Minun giving a small cheer.

"I know you'll be great. I'll be watching for you," said Nurse Joy, "Just make sure you come back often."

"I will. Thanks again, Nurse Joy, good bye," and with that Tori turned and left, the nurse giving a small wave before returning to work.

Tori hurried through the busy streets of LaRousse City, taking the fastest way he knew to his dad's lab. LaRousse City was a major, high-tech city in northern Hoenn. It was located on an island, only accessible by monorail and occasionally helicopter. His father, Professor Lund, was a Pokémon Professor and head of a major lab there, most accredited with the discovery, naming and research of Deoxys. His father is considered to be the leading authority on Deoxys. The lab also looks into other Pokémon from space, or possibilities of it.

His father's lab, where several other researchers worked, was a tall building, not too far from the Battle Tower, with the green houses next door. He spent most of his time in his father's lab and the gardens, when he's not training Plusle and Minun or battling at the Tower.

Swiping his card over the scanner quickly, he ran though the sliding doors, and towards the elevator. He waved at the employees that greeted them, Plusle and Minun giving more enthusiastic greetings and waving at everyone. When the elevator came, he stepped inside, and hit the needed button. It only took seconds for him to reach his desired floor. Stepping out of the elevator and heading down the hall a short ways until he stood in front of another door, then swiped his card again, and the door slide open. Stepping inside, he was greeted by the familiar sight of his father's private personal office. In it were several chairs, a desk, covered with papers, a laptop and several framed pictures, and along the walls were filled books shelves. On the floor, leaning up against the desk, was a light blue sling backpack with a dark blue Pokeball design on it.

Tori walked over to the desk and glanced at the papers, and noticed nothing new or interesting was on it. Still glancing through the things on his father's desk, making sure he didn't disarrange anything, Plusle and Minun climbed down his arms and began to investigate the desk. After a few minutes, the door opened and in stepped an older man with short white hair and wore a white turtleneck, khaki pants, black flat shoes, and a black collared business jacket buttoned up most the way but left opened near the collar.

"Tori, I saw your battle today, you did very well," said Professor Lund with pride in his voice, giving Tori's hair a little ruffle. "And you two as well," giving both Plusle and Minun a rub on the head. He walked around the desk and sat in his chair and Tori sat in a chair right in front of it. Plusle jumped down and sat in Tori's lab while Minun continued to stand on the Professor's desk.

"Thanks, Dad, so when are we leaving?" Asked Tori petting Plusle's head.

"We're already to go just as soon as Yuko gets here," answered the elder Lund, resting a hand on Minun's head. "Are you ready to challenge the Gym in Rustboro?"

"Definitely, Dad, I've been working hard on getting Swift for the both of them perfected, and I think they're ready, right guys?" In response the two Cheering Pokémon gave a happy shout and a pat on their chest.

"Good to hear, I know you'll be great," said the Professor, grinning at his son and his two Pokémon. Just several years ago Tori had been terrified of Pokémon, was too afraid to even touch a Pokémon. He never would have competed at the Battle Tower. Now he competes at the Battle Tower almost every day, and Plusle and Minun were always with him. The professor had always tried to encourage his son to get over his fear, get along with them, and see them as friends, and not something to fear. He always tried to get him to be more comfortable with him. After he got over his fear, he had actually been the one to buy Tori his first two Pokeballs to capture Plusle and Minun with, the first to bring up going on a journey with them and challenging Gyms, and the one bought Tori the gear he would need when he stated he wanted to travel Hoenn and compete in the league. He knew his son would be a great trainer someday.

"I hope so, Dad," said Tori as Plusle joined Minun standing on the desk. The two watched the two talked avidly to each other.

It was several minutes later when the door opened again. This time in stepped a young women in a white jacket with the color down and a silver belt around the waist, a long grey dress skirt, flat silver shoes, and a red shirt underneath. "Afternoon, Professor Lund, Tori, we're already too ahead out when you two are," said Yuko, Professor Lund's head and favorite assistant, who was also a mother figure for Tori.

"And we are," said Professor Lund, and with that he stood from his chair and walk towards to the door. Tori also stood, slinging his backpack over his back, Plusle and Minun scurried on to their respective spots on his shoulders, and he followed right behind Yuko and his father. The three headed straight elevator. They had quickly made their way to the roof, where a helicopter was waiting, already loaded up with the Professor's and Yuko's bags, for them. After getting on and waiting though several minutes of final prep and check, the helicopter took off towards the mainland. It would not be long until the three reached Rustboro City, and Tori's first Gym Battle.

* * *

**Thanks for reading chapter two. I do have one real note. I'd like to thank Guest reviewer No. XIII for their great idea. I do plan to use it in this story. And I'd like to point out now that this is a friendship only fic, not slash or any romance involved. I do appreciate reviews, and any constructive criticism, especially for when writing battle, you might have. Please no flames. I do believe that's it for now. I'll update soon. Please review. Later. **


	3. Chapter 3: We're Only Just Begun

Hey, everyone, so sorry for such a long wait. I do have several excuses consisting of: a lot of homework, state testing, final exams and final projects, mild writer's block, and just being lazy for the sake of being lazy. The last one's not a very good excuse, but it is true. I'll try to be faster about writing the next chapters and updating.

And I do have one thing I need to point out and explain. I made Tori 12 in this story. In the summaries of the movie I've read, Tori is said to be close to the same age as Ash, though I've always thought of Tori as being younger. Also in the movie, Tori looks older than Max, and since I think he's younger than Ash, I made his age during the movie around 9, thus making him 12 in this story. As for why he would wait for three years before leaving, I have no real good idea, right now I got: he was starting to get over his fear of Pokémon, though not all the way, thus he spent some time just getting comfortable around other Pokémon other than Plusle and Minun, and then getting comfortable about battling and getting skilled at that. So, I think that makes some sense as to why he would wait, don't you?

And one last note, I do check this over with Microsoft WORD Document Spelling and Grammar Check. Sometimes it changes things I don't notice. I will try to be more careful about that from here on out.

Sorry this Author's note's been so long, though I think that's it, so enjoy. Please review.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is whole story is simply for fun and nothing more.

Prince of Hoenn  
Chapter 3: We've Only Just Begun

* * *

"We aren't far from Rustboro now, Mudkip," said Max as he checked his location on his PokeNav again.

After leaving Professor Birch's lab, he had headed back to Oakdale and spent the night at the local Pokémon Center. The next morning he had left bright and early and made his way back to his parents' house in Pedalburg City. His parents had welcomed him home, even if it had been just one day. They were both happy to meet his new partner, Mudkip, both commenting he made an excellent choice. Mudkip got along well with his father's and May's Pokémon. Max spent the night at his parents' house, then choosing to leave in the morning after breakfast. He left his bike there as well, preferring to walk it as he did last time. He left in mid-morning, saying good bye to his parents, this time knowing it was the last time he'd see them in truly person for months.

He made good time though the forest. He made sure to leave the Pokémon in the forest alone, not wanting to be attacked by a large group of them, like many tended to do. Though, he was still keeping an eye out of a lone possible capture. He knew the first gym specialize in Rock Type Pokémon, giving Mudkip the type advantage in the battle, yet also knew that she was strong and he wanted to have a second possible Pokémon to call out if he need too. He had several Pokémon in mind that he'd like to capture if the chance ever came around.

Mudkip had been allowed to stay outside of his Pokeball, opting to walk beside Max. Mudkip had little to no battle experience, only knowing the basics, though he was willing to put up a hard fight. Mudkip was enjoying their walk through Petalburg Forest to Rustboro City. He'd occasionally run in front of Max a little to look at a plant or catch a glimpse of another Pokémon, before waiting for Max to catch up.

Mudkip had once again run ahead of Max to look around. When he turned around to watch Max catch up was when he heard it. It was several low, gruff growls, obviously canine. Mudkip turned towards the sound, curiosity winning out over him. He ducked under one of the bushes, and started crawling towards the other side to see what making the sound.

"Mudkip!" called Max, seeing his starter head into one of the bushes and off the path. Not bothering to stop, he jogged up to where he saw Mudkip disappear, and dropped to the ground and on to his hands and knees. He crawled under the bush, ducking or moving branches aside. He quickly spotted Mudkip making his way through the bush. It only took several seconds for him to get far enough to grab hold of his Pokémon.

Wrapping his arm around Mudkip, he asked in a low and annoyed voice, "Mudkip! What's gotten into you? What'd you do that for?" Mudkip yipped several times, tilting his head towards where he was heading. It was then Max heard it, several growls, followed by a couple of barks. Max, still holding Mudkip under his arm, crawled forward. He kept low, just only moving the leaves enough for him to see.

In a small opening in the forest, with a group of two Mightyena and three Poochyena and on the other side was a lone Poochyena. The lone Poochyena was covered in scratches and bite marks. It was obvious the group of Mightyena and Poochyena had teamed up against the lone Poochyena.

One of the Poochyena from the group ran at the lone Poochyena, its fangs starting to glow. The lone Poochyena saw this and quickly dodged by jumping in the air, the group Poochyena crashed into the ground, kicking up some dust. The lone Poochyena rebounded by running at the group Poochyena, and at the last second, hit the group Poochyena with a tackle attack. The group Poochyena quickly got up, appearing to have not taken much damage.

Max saw this, released Mudkip, and jumped up, running into the clearing, "Hey, you leave that Poochyena alone!" He ran right into the middle of the fight, and stood in front of the Poochyena. The lone Poochyena gave a small growl at Max and Mudkip, not knowing their intentions.

"Mudkip, use watergun!" Max yelled, pointing at the Mightyena and Poochyena. Mudkip took a jump ahead of Max, and took a breath. Opening his mouth, a solid stream of water shot out and hit the ground in front of the group. The Poochyena quickly took off towards the deeper part of the forest, away from the path. The Mightyena remained.

One of the Mightyena took a running start at them, his teeth glowing white. He ran straight towards Mudkip, forgetting about the Lone Poochyena.

"Mudkip, use Mud-slap!" Mudkip shot a ball of mud from his mouth straight at the face of the Mightyena. The Mightyena was hit in the face by the mud, but still managed to get Mudkip in his powerful jaws. The Mightyena bit down on Mudkip, causing Mudkip to use watergun on his face. The Mightyena weaken his jaw grip just enough for Mudkip to get out far enough jumping from the deadly jaws. Mudkip landed weakened, but still standing.

"Mudkip, use watergun again!" Mudkip launched a strong solid stream of water once again at the Mightyena. The Mightyena didn't bother to move, just moved his head back towards his should, and defended against it. The Mightyena was hit head on with the watergun for several seconds. When the attack ended, the Mightyena simply shook of the water, appearing to have taken no harm, just got annoyed. The Mightyena turned his head back towards his companion that was standing behind him watching the battle. The lead Mightyena gave a sharp bark at the other Mightyena. The two Mightyena then started off deeper into the woods at a mild pace, apparently deciding that the Poochyena wasn't the trouble of battling Max and Mudkip.

"Man, I wonder their problem was," said Max shaking his head at the fleeing Mightyena. Mudkip yipped in agreement, glaring in the direction of the Mightyena. The two then turned to the Poochyena they had just rescued.

Max walked up to the Poochyena and leaned down to the Poochyena's height. The Poochyena gave a low growl and started to back away. Mudkip ran up to Max and hopped in front of him, and tried to greet the Poochyena. The Poochyena backed away farther. When Mudkip walked up and tried to touch the Poochyena, he did something Max didn't really expect. The Poochyena turned tail, and as fast it possibly could, took off away from Max.

"Hey! Where are you going, Poochyena?!" called Max, standing up surprised. Giving an annoyed look, Max took off in the same direction in pursuit of the Poochyena. "Come on, Mudkip! Let's go find him!"

* * *

"Look at this place, you guys," said Tori looking around, Plusle and Minun on his shoulders doing the same. "Though it's not as big or high-tech as LaRousse City."

Rustboro City was relatively large, though not by much. Rustboro City was known for being the city living with nature yet being on the very edge of scientific discovery. They had several small labs, a rather tall observation tower in the center of town, a Pokémon Trainer School, a Pokémon League Gym, and was home to the research and development labs and headquarters of the world famous Devon Corporation.

Tori's father and his assistant had come to Rustboro City to meet up with Mr. Devon, head and founder of the Devon Corporation, as well as Professor Birch, a fellow Pokémon Professor like his father. Tori figured he'd have his Gym done and won and would be long gone by the time Birch made it to Rustboro to give his father and assistant a ride to Littleroot Town.

Birch had offered to give Tori a starter Pokémon when he decide to start his journey, though Tori politely turned him down, stating he was planning on using Plusle and Minun as his starters, and Birch respected his choice, though Birch did convince him to stop by his lab when he got a chance to pick up a Pokedex. Tori was planning on stopping by Littleroot Town and picking up the Pokedex after he'd beat the Pedalburg Gym. For now, he was just going to pick up a trainer card and badge case from the local Pokémon center in Rustboro.

Tori halted, placed a hand behind his head, and sighed, "Alright guys, any idea where the Pokémon Center is, because I'm clueless." Plusle only offered a shake of the head, and Minun shrugged. "Maybe I should have bought a PokeNav." Leaning up against one of the many buildings, he crossed his arms across his chest and tilted his head down to think, trying to decide if he should just keep walking or ask for directions.

"Excuse me, are you lost, young man?" asked a feminine voice approaching him. Tori looked up to see a young woman, probably in her mid-twenties. She had her long brown hair in two low, back ponytails with a large pink bow in on the back of her head. She wore a short, long sleeve gray dress with a white collar, a pink scarf, pink leggings, and purple buckle high tops.

"Uh, yeah, I am. I'm looking for the Pokémon Center," said Tori after a moment of hesitation.

"Go two more blocks more, than turn right, go three more blocks, and you'll be there. You should see it rather quick," the young women answered in calm, clear voice, as if giving him directions she had no doubt he'd follow without any questions.

"Thank you, ma'am," replied Tori with a nodded of the head. He started to turn away when she asked another question.

"Are you a trainer? You're not from around here."

"Yeah, I am, kind of. I'm going to sign up for the Hoenn League when I get to be Pokémon center."

She studied him before nodding, "Good, you look like a nice, strong trainer. You're either very brave and cocky or very smart and confident if you're planning to challenge the gym here with only Plusle and Minun as your Pokémon. You'll be an interesting match." And with that she turned sharply on her heel and walk away with no other words, leaving Tori staring after her, slightly confused.

"She was weird," he said aloud to no one in particular, though Plusle and Minun couldn't help but give a nod agreement. Tori then turned and started off in the same direction he had been walking. He did just as she had said, going another two blocks, then heading right for three more. He had managed to catch sight of the Pokémon Center from a block away, and jogged towards it.

When he approached, the two doors slide open with a swoosh, allowing him to enter. This Pokémon Center was a lot like the one in LaRousse City, though not as high tech. It small area away from the medical area and desks for trainer to talk and meet up, a small area of tables, several video phones lined up against a wall, several flat screen TVs throughout the lobby, currently all tuned to the news channels, and rooms for trainers in the back. The medical desk was front and center with a Nurse Joy and Chansey standing at attention waiting patiently with a friendly look to them.

Tori walked straight up to the desk, Plusle and Minun hopping off his shoulders on to at the desk and standing in front Tori. "Hello Nurse Joy, I'm here to register for the Hoenn Pokémon League."

"Of Course, do you have a Pokedex?" She asked in a friendly voice, giving a smile.

"No, I don't. Can I still register?"

"Yes, it's no problem," she typed quickly on her computer for a moment than looked back up at him, "What's your name?"

"Tori Lund. My first name's spelled with an i, not a y."

"Understood, a common difference in spelling. What is your age?"

"12."

"And where is your home city?"

"LaRousse City."

"My, you've traveled quite a ways already. Is this your first league?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"I hope you'll do very well in it. Your Plusle and Minun here look well raised and trained," she said reaching up to give both of the small Pokémon a pet on the head. The two happily accepted, giving excited shouts. Nurse Joy laughed antics of the pair.

"Alright, almost done. Could you please stand against the wall? I need a good photo to use." She said picking up a small camera and walking around the counter.

"Sure thing," he replied and headed for the spot just off to the side of the counters. Plusle and Minun scurried from the countertop and back on to their specific spots on his shoulders. Nurse Joy gave the trio a small smile, and snapped several pictures.

She studied the camera screen for a few moments before saying, "Good, that's all I need." She returned to her computer behind her desk. She connected her camera to the computer and clicked several times. Then reached over and picked up a lamented card the computer had printed.

It was red with a thick black strip going horizontally down the center. Tori's picture was in the top right corner, and the information he had given her on the right side. "Sigh the bottom of the back of the card please," said the nurse, setting the card on the counter in front of him front down and handed him a pen. He signed his full name quickly on the back. Nurse Joy picked it up, glanced at it once more, and then held it to him. "Here you are. You're all register for the Hoenn League.

"You'll have the next several months to travel the Hoenn Region and collect all eight of the region's badges from Pokémon Gyms spread out throughout the region. Each gym specializes in a specific type. You'll have to catch enough Pokémon during you're travels to acquire a Pokémon team of six. The championships will take place in Ever Grande City, and is called the Ever Grande Conference. I wish you the best of luck on your journey."

Tori took the card from her hand and placed it in his pocket.

"As well as that card, you will also need this badge case," she reached under her desk and held out to him a badge case. The rectangular case was a deep blue with a black Pokeball design on the top of it. Tori accepted it and placed it in his pack.

"Thanks, Nurse Joy," said Tori as he closed his pack once again.

"It's my pleasure. Now, if you don't mind me asking, Plusle and Minun aren't you're only Pokémon, are they?"

"Yes, ma'am. I've been training these two for the last two or three years."

Nurse Joy looked rather surprised at that statement, "Oh wow, you've had them quite a long time, haven't you? I was going to suggest you head out to the forest and train, but now I see these two really are quite prepared. Perhaps you'd like to go out there just to get a feel for the area? Or maybe catch a new Pokémon? Roxanne, the gym leader here, specializes in rock type Pokémon, so these two are at a rather bad disadvantage."

"I know they're at a type disadvantage, though I've trained them to get past that quite well. Though I would like to see the forest here and the wild Pokémon. How would I get there?"

"When you leave here, take a right, and keeping walking for about four blocks. You'll be out of town before you know it. Just take the dirt path in to the woods. You'll find all sorts of Pokémon quickly."

Tori nodded, "Thank you, Nurse Joy." Tori turned to head out, when the nurse added on final thing.

"Please do try to return before night fall. There are more than enough spare rooms here."

"Thank you, that'd be great," said Tori, and then added quickly, "Oh, if any one comes by asking if you've seen me, tell them where I've headed and will be back here before night. If you could, that'd be great."

"Of course, I'd be happy too," said Nurse Joy with a smile,

"Thanks again," he called as he quickly head for the door. He turned right and quickly took off towards the dense woods away from the city, towards his first taste of adventure on a journey that had only just begun.

* * *

And that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. For those of you that didn't read the top and wonder why I made Tori 12, yet Max only 10, refer to second paragraph in top author's note. Criticism, comments, and concepts are all welcome. Please review! See you later.


	4. Chapter 4: What Just Happened?

Hey, I'm back from my far too long… break. I'm so sorry it took so long. I promise it won't happen again. I've done a lot of thinking and I really want to do this story. I won't abandon it. I've decide on my villain team and their plot (it doesn't involve Jirachi, due to the fact I could figure I way to make it work. I'm going with Deoxys.) Though if you have any suggestions of what Pokémon either Max to Tori should catch, feel free to tell me. Thanks for waiting so well. Now enjoy.

* * *

Prince of Hoenn  
Chapter 4: What Just Happened?

The forest was teeming with life and beauty. Tailows flew high in the trees, some landing while others continued on gracefully. Wumple crawling across the ground and living in the shrubs. Zigzagoons dashes throughout the woods, playing with one another or looking for berries. Everyone and everything was peaceful.

"Nothing like LaRousse, is it, guys?" Tori said to the two enthusiastic electric-types on his shoulder. Plusle and Minun stood on either of his shoulders, looking around excitedly. This was the two of them's first real time in the forest that Tori knows of.

Plusle and Minun scurried off his shoulders and two the grounds and run ahead of him. They didn't go far, only wishing to look up through the trees. They had been curious since they first stepped foot in the forest.

"Come on guys," said Tori had he made his way to them, "We should start heading back." The two looked down, both giving a bit of a sad expression, and headed back to Tori.

The two were less than half way to him when a black blur of a Pokémon tackled Plusle. Plusle gives a yep on impacted, but quickly rebounded back to her feet. Plusle gave a small shout and began to charge electricity in her cheeks. Minun was doing the same once he relieved he had happen. The Pokémon in question had stopped running after he made contact with the ground after hitting Plusle and was shaking itself off, paying them no mind.

"A Poochyena!" called Tori after one look at the Pokémon. He had faced them several times at the Battle Tower in LaRousse City, with Plusle and Minun do considerably well against them.

"Plusle, Minun use spark on Poochyena!" He ordered quickly, pointing at the dark type that had only just recovered. The duo immediately charged up and released their combined attacked on the Poochyena, which took a direct hit. The Poochyena attempted to flee, only to realize it had been paralyzed by Spark.

"Great, now use tack-"

"Oh no, you don't! Mudkip use Watergun on Poochyena!" called what sounded like a young pre-teen boy. Turning around, Tori caught sight of the boy hurrying towards him with a Mudkip. The Mudkip jump ahead of the boy, just behind Plusle and Minun, shot a solid stream of water at the Poochyena. The Poochyena managed to just barely get out of the way of the water when the attack hit its previous spot. The Poocheyna studied them for a second before taking off, apparently the paralysis hasn't lasted as long as Tori thought it would.

"Hey, why did do that? I nearly had it," said Tori in calm, albeit a bit annoyed, voice.

"You?! I'm the one saved it from those other Poochyena and Mightyena, and have been chasing it for almost an hour! You just ran in to it and shocked it!" snapped the aggravated boy.

"Well, you've just been playing chase so far!" Tori snapped right back. "Besides I didn't even know you were trying to catch it."

"Yeah, well thanks to you, I'll probably never find him! He was going to be my first catch, too!" The boy said, now a little less upset, though now sad.

"Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't know that the Poocheyna was going to be your first catch," Tori said a calmer voice. "I'm Tori by the way."

"Tori? As in Tori Lund of LaRousse City?" Tori nodded. "I know you! We met several years ago in LaRousse City! It was during that whole Deoxys and Rayquaza situation! You were afraid of Pokémon back then!"

That definitely caught his attention. "How could- wait, Max?"

"Yeah, that me! It's been what? 3 years now?"

"Yeah, it's been sometime since," Tori said in a friendly voice. He stretched out his hand. "It's really good to see you again Max."

Max accepted the hand shake, "You too." He then looked down to see Plusle and Minun standing at his ankles, smiling. "It's good to see you two as well."

"I'm going to take a guess and say Mudkip here is you first Pokémon, right? How long have you been traveling?"

"Yup, Mudkip is my starter, I just got him three days ago. I left Pedalburg early this morning and am heading to Rustboro to challenge the gym. What about you?"

"I just got to Rustboro a couple of hours ago. I came with my dad and Yuko, there meeting with Mr. Devon of Devon Corporation. They're staying to watch my gym battle then heading to Littleroot to meet with Professor Birch."

"That cool, you're in the league?" asked Max, slightly surprised, since last time he saw Tori he was terrified of even a small battle all the time, and now he was willing to battle constantly to get into a rather intense league.

"Yeah, registered not long after I got to Rustboro." answered Tori.

"And you're going to battle Roxanne with Plusle and Minun?" Tori nodded. "You are aware that Roxanne uses rock types right? That puts you at a major disadvantage," said Max, he thought Tori would know something as simple as that.

"Yeah, but I've been training for two years, and they know moves at aren't electric attacks, evening it out. Besides, you're going up against her with only one Pokémon, you got a worse disadvantage," Tori said back.

"Well I would have two if you hadn't scared of Poochyena!" Max shot back, back to being annoyed at the older boy.

Tori signed and decided to relent, "Look, I'm sorry about Poochyena. I didn't you were after it. I bet it hasn't got far. If you go now, you might still be able to find it. I'll even help you."

"Really? Thanks! Now come on! We got a Poochyena to find!" And with that Max excitedly took off in the direction Poochyena had gone with Tori and his Pokémon right behind him.

* * *

"Poochyena! Where are you?!" Max shouted, just as he had been doing for most the search.

"You know, Max, I doubt a wounded Poochyena is going to come out to the guy who chased it with a Mudkip," said Tori, as he followed shortly behind, Plusle and Minun on his shoulders.

"Oh yeah, you got any better ideas?" asked Max without turning around. There was no answer. They continued on.

Max looked everywhere just hoping to spot the black pup. Then a deep blue caught his eyes though the trees. "Is that a lake?"

Tori stepped up beside him, "Yeah, I think so. You want to see?"

Max nodded, and then slowly proceeded down the slightly steep his towards the water, Tori behind him. Max kept low so he wouldn't scare anything away. He slowly walked towards a tree and hid behind it and Tori behind the one next to him. He examined the lake, then a smile formed on his lips. His search was over. There was the water's edge with a same Poochyena pup he was after getting a drink. "Yeah! Alright, Mudkip, get as close as you can then use water gun followed by a tackle!"

The Mud Fish Pokémon immediately did as instructed and left the shrubbery. Mudkip got within ten feet of the Poochyena before it looked at it. The two locked eyes, and just as the Poochyena started to slowly turn, Mudkip opened his mouth and shot a solid stream of water at the Poochyena, knocking it back several feet and to the ground. The Poochyena was dazed, and just as it got to its feet, Mudkip ran as fast as he could and ran into the Poochyena's side. As the Poochyena struggled to his feet, Max came running from the woods towards the two and shouted, "Now use mud-slap." Mudkip immediately obeyed and hurled mud at the Poochyena, knocking back again. The Poochyena gathered what was remaining of its strength and ran at Mudkip to use tackle. Max saw this and ordered, "Dodge it and then use tackled one last time!" Then just before the Poochyena made contact, Mudkip moved to the side and let Poochyena create some distance, then with much speed and strength, used tackle on Poochyena, knocking it to the ground. The Poochyena attempted to stand again, only to fall to the ground. Max saw his chance, then taking a small half-red, half white ball from his belt, hitting the white center button to make it bigger, threw the ball at the downed Poochyena, hitting it squarely in the forehead. The Poochyena was in engulfed by a red light and disappeared into the ball as it sealed up. The ball rocked once, twice, thrice, and then on the fourth, the button glowed red for a second and emitted a ding, signaling a successful capture.

Max stood there is shock for a moment, taking it what had just happen. He just done it, he just caught himself a Poochyena. "Yes! I did! I mean we did it! We caught a Poochyena!" Max ran to pick up the pokeball, Mudkip by his side, and raised the ball into the air, "I just caught my first Pokémon!" He then knelt down to Mudkip, "Thanks, pal, you did awesome!" Mudkip let out a thrilled cheer of his own at the praise.

Tori came running up to him, with a slight smile on his face, with Plusle and Minun at his feet. "Nice job, Max. Congratulations." Plusle and Minun also began cheering for him, creating electric spark pom-poms on their hands.

Max grinned, "Thanks." He could believe it, his first capture after all these years of waiting. He leaned his head back to look at the sky, only to then realize that it wasn't midday anymore, it was the evening. This surprised him.

Tori also looked up, and upon seeing how later it had gotten, said, "I think we should be heading to Rustboro now. It's late. We should head for the Pokémon Center for the night."

"Okay," said Max, "But I don't know where it is."

Tori gave him a small grin, "Don't worry, I know. Come on." With that Tori, with Plusle and Minun on his shoulder, lead Max, with Mudkip at his feet back into the woods and towards the main road that was used by cars that he knew was nearby, having seen it when he left the city earlier in the day.

It took several minutes to find the road, which was just a simple paved road with a small sidewalk going along it. The duo stepped up on to the sidewalk and made their way towards the city. There were a few cars on the road, though not many, a few drivers even waved. Within minutes the two could see the lights and began to see buildings. The sidewalk started to have a more people on it as they got into the city, and became crowded as they got into the denser parts.

"Man, it sure has been a while since I've seen this place," said Max as he studied the tall buildings.

"When were you here last?" asked Tori, who was leading.

"A couple of years ago, I traveled with my sister, May, and her friends, Ash and Brock, remember? I spent a day at the trainers school here and even met Mr. Devon and saw his lab," answered Max.

Tori nodded, "What's the trainer school like?"

"Hmm, it this really big building that trainers of all levels, from kids learning to be trainers to those who've taken on leagues but need to learn more to coordinators. It was in the trainer in-training class for a day. They even had a lecture by Professor Oak that day, which was really cool. The school is also connected to the Pokémon Gym. The headmaster of the school is the gym leader, Roxanne."

Tori looked impressed, "Man, that's cool. What were the students like?"

Max thought about for a second, "They weren't bad. The battle class trainers were tough and strong willed, the coordinator class were really friendly, though just as competitive, and the pre-trainers, were a class all on their own. Some were mean, some really competitive, some really nice, and one boy was even afraid to touch Pokémon."

"I might have gotten along pretty good that last one." said Tori.

"Yeah, probably. His name was Kenny. He didn't even want to be at that school, though his parents forced," replied Max, feeling a little bad for what happen to the boy he only he for a few days.

Tori nodded, "I can understand why he didn't like the school then. I can't imagine how I would have been if my dad had me there all day five times a week several years ago." He shook his head at the thought, then Plusle and Minun rubbed their heads to his cheeks. He smiled at the two.

"Yeah, he's actually gotten better. When I left he was at least willing to touch a Pokémon a bit. I bet he's gotten some more confidence since then," said Max. Tori nodded in agreement.

The pair walked in silence for a while until Max broke it again, "Hey look, there's the Devon Corporation tower!" He pointed to the taller of the two all yellow glass building.

Tori looked up to see what the younger boy had pointed at, and saw he was correct, it was Devon Corporation's tower. "Hey, you mind if we walk by? I want to see if my dad and Yuko are still there or not."

"Sure, I don't see why not," said Max with a shrug. The boys started in the direction of the towers. After several blocks, they came up to the back of the taller of the two buildings and started to walk around it. As they passed by the loading docks, they saw a small group of men and women dressed in dark green uniforms with a black M in the middle of the shirt, black shades, and dark green hats with flat visors.

The two were still a good distance away when they heard one of the men order, "Hurry up! We need it all loaded before someone comes!" Hearing this, Max and Tori stopped in their tracks and watched as crates were loaded into the groups large, dark green jeep with black tinted. Tori was the first to figure what was happening, though Max was the first to say it, only he said it load enough for the group in green to hear, "They're stealing from Devon Corp.!"

This immediately got the group in green's attention. All five, three men and two women, looked up at the two pre-teen boys who had seen them.

"Blast it! Those brats saw! Harry, Tracey! Deal with those two while we finish the job!" yelled the leader of the group, a tall, black hair male.

"Right!" said two grunts, one male, one female, in union. The man was somewhere in this early twenties, as was the women. He had short black hair, though it was covered by his cap, fair skin, and blue eyes. The woman had long light brown hair done up in a ponytail, fair skin, and had green eyes. Both looked mean and cocky.

Harry and Tracey immediately moved head of their group and in front of the young boys. "Go Voltorb!" yelled the man, Harry. "Go Sandshrew!" yelled the women, Tracey. The two grunts threw their pokeball, which opened mid-air. Appearing in front of the two were a large ball that was half red and half white with eyes and a rock-like mouse with black eyes and short claws.

"Mudkip, let's go!" said Max, as the Mud Fish Pokémon left his side. "Plusle, Minun, you guys too," said Tori, the cheering duo Pokémon jumped off his shoulders to beside Mudkip.

"Voltorb, use spark on that Mudkip!" "Sandshrew, use rapid spin on one of those rats!" The red and white ball immediately began to charge up electricity and then launched it at Mudkip. The rock mouse jumped up and landed as ball and quickly started rolling, gaining speed as it went, towards Plusle.

"Mudkip, dodge it and use water gun on Sandshrew!" "Plusle, Minun, dodge and uses swift on Voltorb!" Mudkip jumped up and away from the ball of electricity as it hit the ground. Plusle jumped to the side to dodge Sandshrew, who after missing came out of its ball form. Mudkip launched a solid stream of water at it for a direct hit. Plusle and Minun shot groups of stars at Voltorb.

"Voltorb, tackle on Plusle!" "Sandshrew, uses poison sting on Minun!" Voltorb immediately shot towards Plusle as Sandshrew shot poisonous spikes towards Minun.

"Mudkip, use water gun again on Sandshrew! Then follow with a tackle!" "Minun, dodge and then use swift! Plusle stay and then use fake tears!" As Minun dodged Sandshrew's attack, who then got nailed with water gun and swift then tackle, Plusle allowed Voltorb to hit and knock her back. Plusle sat up with tears in her eyes and start brawling. The Voltorb looked confused and taken back, as did Harry. Tori grinned, "Plusle use tackle followed by swift!" Plusle's tears quickly dried as it shot up and tackled the ball, causing it to roll back. As soon as the Voltorb stopped it got it with swift, knocking back farther.

"Plusle help out Mudkip and Minun by using Swift on Sandshrew a well!" Plusle listened and immediately shot a stream of stars at Sandshrew who was still getting hit with Swift and had just been tackled. Sandshrew was knocked back they the third Pokémon's attack. Sandshrew started to get up just as Max ordered one last water gun. Sandshrew was knock back and off his feet. It tried to get up, but fell again, only this time with swirls in his eyes.

"No! Sandshrew, you wimp! Get UP!" yelled Tracey angrily, shaking her fist at the downed Pokémon.

That's when they remembered the rest of the criminal group when the leader called, "You, stop messing around! End it now! We are done here." The older man then got in the truck in the passenger side, along with the two other grunts. The grunt partners looked at each other and nodded. Tracey pointed her Pokeball and Sandshrew and returned it. Harry then gave a final order, "Voltorb, self-destruct." Tori and Max gave fear expressions as they realized what had been ordered. They called their Pokémon to get back just as the Voltorb start to show crack signs and began it admit light. The boys turn to run, with their partners beside them, as the explosion occurred.

Smoke was everywhere and dust and dirt had been knocked up. Alarms inside the building started going off. The two young trainers and their Pokémon coughed as they waited for it all to clear. It wasn't long until they could see a bit more. They could see each other and their Pokémon. Then the smoke and dust clear much more, though some was still in the air. The spot where voltorb had been was now cracked, with the Pokémon gone. The group of thieves were also gone. They could hear people yelling, alarms blaring, and people running. The two boys did nothing but stand there.

Finally it was Max who spoke first, and despite the chaos around them, Tori could hear him perfectly, "Tori, what just happened?"

Tori stood still for a moment, as if he had not heard, and then said in reply, not even looking at Max, "I don't know, Max. I don't know."

* * *

Thanks for reading this chapter! I promise to get the next one up quicker than it took to get this one! Please review, and if you have any suggestions for Pokémon, please tell me. Thanks. Later.


	5. Chapter 5: We Don't Know

Hey, I'm back! I told you I wouldn't take as long this time. I will keep this short and end it now. Please read and review. Enjoy.

* * *

Prince of Hoenn  
Chapter Five: We Don't Know

The rest of the evening went by in a blur. Guards rush out to find the area looking like a bomb had gone off. On right was black tire tracks and a delivery door raised up, in front of them was a small crater, and on their left was a KO'd Mudkip, two badly hurt Plusle and Minun, and two stunned, preteen boys. The guards quickly begin closing off the area and work on keeping people away. Two guards went to check on the Pokémon and boys. Both the boys had returned their Pokémon to their balls. Only minutes later do the police, led by Officer Jenny of course, arrive and take control. They secure the area and immediately take to gathering as much information as possible as quickly as possible. Officer Jenny leaves two others in charge while she talks to the two young witnesses. She walks up to the boys and signals them to follow her over to a more secured spot.

"Now, can either of you young men tell me what had occurred?" asked the officer, taking out a small notepad and pen.

The boys looked at each other for a moment before Max answered, "Well, you see, we were walking by here a couple of minutes ago 'cause Tori, my friend here, wanted to see if his dad and his assistant were still here for second before we headed for the Pokémon Center. Then we saw this group in green uniforms loading boxes into the covered jeep-like vehicle. We then accidently got their attention and ended up battling two of their grunts. Then one of them had the Voltorb we battled use self-destruct and they just disappeared. Then the guards came and it was over."

Officer Jenny was hurriedly writing notes the whole time, only glancing up occasionally at the two boys. "Do you have any idea what they were taking?"

Both boys shook their heads. No.

"Oh no, oh no, what has happened out here?!"

All of them turned to see an older, somewhat short man with slightly spikey white and gray hair in a blue suit running towards them. Following shortly behind him was Professor Lund and his assistant Yuko.

"Evening, Mr. Stone, and by the sound of it, you've been robbed," said Officer Jenny, placing her notepad in her back pocket.

"Robbed? Do you have any idea what they may have taken?" asked the distraught president of Devon Cooperation.

"No, sir, but we're going to get right on it. We'd also like access to the security footage as well," answered the officer.

"Yes, of course, go right ahead," replied Mr. Stone nodding his head, "Did anyone happen see anything? Any witnesses?"

"Yes sir, these two boys here caught them and fought them off," answered Officer Jenny motioning to Tori and Max.

Mr. Stone raised his eyebrows at that and turned to the young pretend for the first time and smiled, "Tori, my boy, how have you been? Fought them off huh? I knew you were good trainer, and I'm pleased to hear you better," Stone said pleased and turned to Max, "and your name is, young man?"

"My name's Max Maple, sir. We meet a few years back. I'm the kids that ruined his PokeNav and you repaired it for me," answered Max, a little sheepishly when he had to remind him of who he was.

Mr. Stone looked confused for a moment and then surprised and happy, "I remember you now, it's good to see you again. Now you do have any idea on who did this?"

"No, sir, we don't know their group name. They wore green and had a 'M' on their shirts. Two of the grunts were named Tracey and Harry, though I don't that's any help," answered Max, a little down on how little help they were.

"Green with an M? I think I may have an idea on who did this, but I'm going to want the boys here to come down to HQ morning tomorrow to look at some pictures," said Officer Jenny, once again making a note. "I'd also like access security footage."

Mr. Stone nodded, "Yes, of course. I'll even take you now if you like."

"I would, thank you," said Officer Jenny. With that, the two turned, with Mr. Stone leading, towards the building.

Before they got too far, Mr. Stone called back, "Tori, Max, make sure to stop by before you leave, I have something you boys might like." He turned back and head into the building with the officer.

Taking his chance, Professor Lund approached is son, "Tori, are you alright?"

"Yeah, dad, I'm fine. Plusle and Minun got hurt, but nothing major," answered the younger Lund.

He gave a small smile to his son, and then turned to the younger boy, "And what about you, young man?"

"I'm okay, sir, though I can't say the same about my Mudkip though," said Max.

He nodded, "Good."

"I think," voiced Yuko, "that it would be best for the boys to head to the Pokémon center and get Plusle, Minun, and Mudkip taking care and get some sleep. Then worry about everything else in the morning."

Professor Lund nodded in agreement, "Yes, it would be. Do you know how to get back there?"

"Yes, dad," said Tori.

"Then off you two go. We will meet you at the center tomorrow morning," said Professor Lund, "and then head for the police headquarters."

The two boys turned and headed for the center. It was only a short walk away, though felt longer. The sun had gone down. Some shops were closing for the night while others were just opening. The Pokémon Center was brightly light, with several people standing close by. Tori lead Max inside and to the front desk. Nurse Joy, along with Chansey, was standing front and center at the well-polished counter. The duo both dropped off their Pokémon to be taken care of for the night, the pink-haired nurse saying they could be picked up in to morning, then asked for a room for the night, with the nurse happy to give them a key to a room for them to share.

Max to the bottom bunk bed on the left, while Tori took the bottom of the right side bunk bed. That was one of the nice things about being a trainer. The Pokémon Centers always allowed trainers to stay the night for free and the rooms always had enough space and kept up.

The boys changed clothes, set an alarm for early the next morning and went to bed, both were out within minutes.

* * *

The alarm went off an hour after sun rise the next morning, light shining though the curtains. While Max somehow managed to sleep though the loud, blaring noise, Tori immediately got up and turned it off. He walked over to Max's bed.

"Hey, Max, it's time to get up," said Tori as he began to shake his shoulder. Max simply gave a muffled reply and rolled over. "Come on, it's getting late. You got to get up." Still no reply. Tori sighed, and then, with a slight smile, yelled, "Plusle! Minun! Use Spark!"

That got Max's attention. He shot up out of bed, falling over his own feet, hit the ground. He looked up at Tori, who had a small smile on his face, and said, "That was a mean trick."

"Sorry, but you had it coming," replied Tori, who then walked away to get ready.

In less than half an hour, the two were ready for the day. They grabbed their bags, locked the door, and headed to the front, where once again Nurse Joy stood at attention with a friendly smile.

"Good morning, I'm happy to tell you that all four of your Pokémon have made a full recovery and are doing well," said Nurse Joy, she then went to the back and came back with three Pokeballs on a tray. Both boys took their respective two Pokeballs.

"Thanks," said both boys, happy to have their Pokémon back. Tori then gave back the room key to Nurse Joy, who placed it back under the counter.

"Thank you, please do stop by again," said the Nurse Joy before heading off to help another trainer.

The two headed over a waiting area and released their Pokémon. Tori called out Plusle and Minun, who were ecstatic to see their trainer again. Max called Mudkip and his newly caught Poochyena. Mudkip gave a happy call while Poochyena just looked simply confused.

Max knelt down to Poochyena and looked him in the eye. "Hi, Poochyena. My name is Max and this is Mudkip. I'm a Pokémon Trainer and my goal is to win the Pokémon league and then challenge my dad for the Pedalburg City Gym. I want to become a strong trainer and travel the world. Would you like to come with me and Mudkip and help us do it? We'll make all kinds of friends and have a lot of fun along the way, though it will be hard work. So what do you say?"

Poochyena looked surprised that the boy that had just caught him yesterday was asking him if he wanted to come along, not just forcing him in to battle. He studied the boy for a moment before giving his answer. He barked happily and rubbed his head against his leg. He was now part of the team.

"Great!" exclaimed Max, picking up Poochyena, and then placed him right back done and began searching his pockets. "I can't believe I've forget about this." He pulls out his recently gotten Pokedex. "Okay, Poochyena, I'm going to scan you with my Pokedex and find out more about you, 'kay?"

He hits the button on the center of the left side and it slide open, revealing a clear screen. He pointed it at Poochyena and it immediately scan and read of information.

**Poochyena, the Bite Pokémon**  
**It has a very tenacious nature. Its acute sense of smell lets it chase a chosen prey without ever losing track.**  
**It chases its prey until the victim becomes exhausted. However, it turns tail if the prey strikes back.**  
**This Poochyena is level 14, male, and has the ability Quick Feet.**

"Cool, you're already pretty strong and you have a good ability, you'll be great in battle," praised Max, smiling. He turned towards his Mudkip, "Alright, let's do you now."

**Mudkip, the Mud Fish Pokémon**  
**The fin on MUDKIP's head acts as highly sensitive radar. Using this fin to sense movements of water and air, this Pokémon can determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes.**  
**In water, MUDKIP breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power - it can crush rocks bigger than itself.**  
**This Mudkip is level 12, male, and has the ability Torrent.**

"Wow, you're really good as well, Mudkip. We're going do great when we face Roxanne," said Max, very pleased with his Pokémon. "Hey, Tori, do you mind if I do Plusle and Minun?"

"Sure, Max, go right ahead," said Tori as Plusle and Minun quickly scurried from their spot on his shoulders and to in front of Max.

**Plusle, the Cheering Pokémon**  
**It has the trait of cheering on its fellow Pokémon. By shorting out the electricity it releases from its paws, it creates pom-poms for cheering.**  
**It absorbs electricity from telephone poles. It shorts out its body to create crackling noises.**  
**This Plusle is level 39, female, and has the ability Plus.**

**Minun, the Cheering Pokémon**  
**Its dislike of water makes it take shelter under the eaves of houses in rain. It uses pom-poms made of sparks for cheering.**  
**Exposure to electricity from MINUN and PLUSLE promotes blood circulation and relaxes muscles.**  
**This Minun is level 39, male, and has the ability Minus.**

"Man, Tori, you have been training hard," said Max, surprised. He knew Tori had been training for a long time, but he didn't know how strong these two had gotten. Tori must have spent a lot of time working with these two, no wonder they're so close. "I'll have to work hard if I want to beat you at the Conference."

Tori looked sheepish, "Thanks, Max. It was really mostly these guys though." Plusle and Minun gave small shouts in disagreement.

"Yeah, but for Pokémon to get strong, they need a good trainer," reasoned Max.

"Yeah, I guess," said Tori with his hand on the back on his neck, "Thanks." Plusle and Minun tugged at his ankles, looking up at him. He reached down and petted their heads.

Max got down as well and rubbed Poochyena's belly as Mudkip rubbed his leg with his head.

A few minutes later they both stood up. Plusle and Minun immediately took their spots on Tori's shoulders. Max recalled Poochyena, and was about to recall Mudkip, but decided against it and instead allowed him to walk with him.

The two headed out the door, giving a wave to Nurse Joy, and stood outside the door to wait for Professor Lund and Yuko.

Their wait only lasted for several minutes before the older Lund and his assistant came.

"Good morning Tori, Max. I'm glad to see these three are better," greeting Professor Lund with a grin as he rubbed Plusle's head, pleasing the cheering Pokémon.

"Morning, dad," greeted Tori with a smile.

"Did you two have a good night?" asked Yuko.

"Yeah," answered Tori nod, "It was fine."

"Good," said Professor Lund, "Have either of you had breakfast yet?"

Both shook their heads.

"Come on then," said the elder Lund, "We have time before we need to be at the Police Headquarters."

With that, the four headed down the soon to be the bustling street.

* * *

Well, that's the end of chapter five. I'll be updating again soon. Please review. Later.


End file.
